DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 21st DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster. dmr21-㊙1a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ - ㊙1a/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr21-㊙1b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden - ㊙1b/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l1.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja - L1/L2 dmr21-l1㊙1.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja - L1㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l1㊙2.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja - L1㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l1㊙3.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja - L1㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l2.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader - L2/L2 dmr21-l2㊙1.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader - L2㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l2㊙2.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader - L2㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l2㊙3.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader - L2㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-s1.jpg|Heavy Pop, D2P - S1/S10 dmr21-s2.jpg|King Walsura, D2S - S2/S10 dmr21-s3.jpg|Jigokushivaku, D2K - S3/S10 dmr21-s4.jpg|Godfather, D2G - S4/S10 dmr21-s5.jpg|Abare Max, Violencekind - S5/S10 dmr21-s6.jpg|Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor - S6/S10 dmr21-s7.jpg|Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner - S7/S10 dmr21-s8.jpg|Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed - S8/S10 dmr21-s9.jpg|Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 - S9/S10 dmr21-s10.jpg|Don Dodofel, Raging Battle Dragon - S10/S10 dmr21-1.jpg|Perfect Maria, Light Weapon - 1/94 dmr21-2.jpg|Walsura Prince S - 2/94 dmr21-3.jpg|Darth Sith K, Dark Armor - 3/94 dmr21-4.jpg|Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D - 4/94 dmr21-5.jpg|Mega Destroy Dragon - 5/94 dmr21-6.jpg|Yaw Sark, D2Y - 6/94 dmr21-7.jpg|Mauriel, Nine Extremes Elemental - 7/94 dmr21-8.jpg|Amurex, Rainbowkind - 8/94 dmr21-9.jpg|Last Romanov, Evil Eyed Emperor - 9/94 dmr21-10.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon - 10/94 dmr21-11.jpg|Emerald Ryusei, the Eternal - 11/94 dmr21-12.jpg|Miranda Kerr, Rainbow Guard Dragon Elemental - 12/94 dmr21-13.jpg|Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D - 13/94 dmr21-14.jpg|Walsura Knight S - 16/94 dmr21-15.jpg|Walsura Institute, Malicious of D - 15/94 dmr21-16.jpg|Haridelberg, Hell of D - 16/94 dmr21-17.jpg|Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D - 17/94 dmr21-18.jpg|Pancake Giant - 18/94 dmr21-19.jpg|Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D - 19/94 dmr21-20.jpg|White Cry, Rainbow Color Dragon Elemental - 20/94 dmr21-21.jpg|Belufare, Time Palace - 21/94 dmr21-22.jpg|Wekapipo, Tatu - 22/94 dmr21-23.jpg|Lion King's Emblem - 23/94 dmr21-24.jpg|Jiin, "Question 3" - 24/94 dmr21-25.jpg|T Biuo - 25/94 dmr21-26.jpg|Beroringa, Third Seed - 26/94 dmr21-27.jpg|Tagaini, Forbidden R - 27/94 dmr21-28.jpg|General Briking, Super Deluxe - 28/94 dmr21-29.jpg|Dragon Emperor's Emblem - 29/94 dmr21-30.jpg|Pegaryan, Spring Thunder Dragon Elemental - 30/94 dmr21-31.jpg|Monroe Walk, Light Weapon - 31/94 dmr21-32.jpg|P.M.O.M.Y - 32/94 dmr21-33.jpg|Shining Near Future City - 33/94 dmr21-34.jpg|Gypsy Energy, Knowledge Special Equipment - 34/94 dmr21-35.jpg|Walsura S - 35/94 dmr21-36.jpg|Universal Shark and Sea - 36/94 dmr21-37.jpg|Sazandi, Dark Armor - 37/94 dmr21-38.jpg|Stobass K, Hell Brute - 38/94 dmr21-39.jpg|Savage, Forbidden U - 39/94 dmr21-40.jpg|Overkill Graveyard - 40/94 dmr21-41.jpg|Sicilia, Explosive G - 41/94 dmr21-42.jpg|Mitetoru, Forbidden U - 42/94 dmr21-43.jpg|Chikichiki JET Circuit - 43/94 dmr21-44.jpg|Arige, Bronzekind - 44/94 dmr21-45.jpg|Elegant Antoinette - 45/94 dmr21-46.jpg|Chaka Nguruma - 46/94 dmr21-47.jpg|Muscle Rise Up Gym - 47/94 dmr21-48.jpg|Sido, Time 3 - 48/94 dmr21-49.jpg|Spark Charger - 49/94 dmr21-50.jpg|Nbaba, Nbibi - 50/94 dmr21-51.jpg|Trap Charger - 51/94 dmr21-52.jpg|Noron, "Question 2" - 52/94 dmr21-53.jpg|Pirates Charger - 53/94 dmr21-54.jpg|Tamagineil, Second Seed - 54/94 dmr21-55.jpg|Reload Charger - 55/94 dmr21-56.jpg|Katsuemon, Blade 3 - 56/94 dmr21-57.jpg|Buster Charger - 57/94 dmr21-58.jpg|Nicholas, Fraternity Dragon Elemental dmr21-59.jpg|O.HA.NA.P - 59/94 dmr21-60.jpg|Merkin, Twin Ball - 60/94 dmr21-61.jpg|Lerock J - 61/94 dmr21-62.jpg|Heaven's Force - 62/94 dmr21-63.jpg|Od Isotope, Dragment Symbol - 63/94 dmr21-64.jpg|U Nagi - 64/94 dmr21-65.jpg|Metal Walsura S - 65/94 dmr21-66.jpg|A Zarashi - 66/94 dmr21-67.jpg|Gel No.7, Aqua Experimental Body - 67/94 dmr21-68.jpg|Rescue Time - 68/94 dmr21-69.jpg|Rafflesia, Corrupt Demon Dragon - 69/94 dmr21-70.jpg|Overnight's Hitoyamyi - 70/94 dmr21-71.jpg|Hook, Dark Armor K - 71/94 dmr21-72.jpg|Stero, Forbidden C - 72/94 dmr21-73.jpg|Ghost Touch - 73/94 dmr21-74.jpg|Mega Hit Dragon - 74/94 dmr21-75.jpg|Mega Twin Turbo Dragon - 75/94 dmr21-76.jpg|Luciano, Explosive G - 76/94 dmr21-77.jpg|Costello, Explosive G - 77/94 dmr21-78.jpg|Meteor, Explosive Doctor - 78/94 dmr21-79.jpg|Game of Death - 79/94 dmr21-80.jpg|Blopress, Blackscalekind - 80/94 dmr21-81.jpg|Hyuge Shikki Y, Snow Faerie - 81/94 dmr21-82.jpg|Tryon, Rainbow Style - 82/94 dmr21-83.jpg|Kitasa Kampa Y, Snow Faerie - 83/94 dmr21-84.jpg|Crazy Mandoraker - 84/94 dmr21-85.jpg|Border Melon, Watermelon Ball - 85/94 dmr21-86.jpg|Doremi Redo, Time 1 - 86/94 dmr21-87.jpg|Tobu, Bat Style - 87/94 dmr21-88.jpg|Damama, Moja - 88/94 dmr21-89.jpg|Tech, "Question 1" - 89/94 dmr21-90.jpg|Brain Touch - 90/94 dmr21-91.jpg|Acme, First Seed - 91/94 dmr21-92.jpg|Burgmaru-Kun - 92/94 dmr21-93.jpg|India Karecchi - 93/94 dmr21-94.jpg|Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind - 94/94 dmr21-㊙1a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ ㊙1a/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr21-㊙1b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden ㊙1b/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l1.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja L1/L2 dmr21-l1㊙1.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja L1㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l1㊙2.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja L1㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l1㊙3.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja L1㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l2.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader L2/L2 dmr21-l2㊙1.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader L2㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l2㊙2.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader L2㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-l2㊙3.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader L2㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr21-s1.jpg|Heavy Pop, D2P S1/S10 dmr21-s2.jpg|King Walsura, D2S S2/S10 dmr21-s3.jpg|Jigokushivaku, D2K S3/S10 dmr21-s4.jpg|Godfather, D2G S4/S10 dmr21-s5.jpg|Abare Max, Violencekind S5/S10 dmr21-s6.jpg|Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor S6/S10 dmr21-s7.jpg|Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner S7/S10 dmr21-s8.jpg|Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed S8/S10 dmr21-s9.jpg|Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 S9/S10 dmr21-s10.jpg|Don Dodofel, Raging Battle Dragon S10/S10 dmr21-1.jpg|Perfect Maria, Light Weapon 1/94 dmr21-2.jpg|Walsura Prince S 2/94 dmr21-3.jpg|Darth Sith K, Dark Armor 3/94 dmr21-4.jpg|Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D 4/94 dmr21-5.jpg|Mega Destroy Dragon 5/94 dmr21-6.jpg|Yaw Sark, D2Y 6/94 dmr21-7.jpg|Mauriel, Nine Extremes Elemental 7/94 dmr21-8.jpg|Amurex, Rainbowkind 8/94 dmr21-9.jpg|Last Romanov, Evil Eyed Emperor 9/94 dmr21-10.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon 10/94 dmr21-11.jpg|Emerald Ryusei, the Eternal 11/94 dmr21-12.jpg|Miranda Kerr, Rainbow Guard Dragon Elemental 12/94 dmr21-13.jpg|Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D 13/94 dmr21-14.jpg|Walsura Knight S 16/94 dmr21-15.jpg|Walsura Institute, Malicious of D 15/94 dmr21-16.jpg|Haridelberg, Hell of D 16/94 dmr21-17.jpg|Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D 17/94 dmr21-18.jpg|Pancake Giant 18/94 dmr21-19.jpg|Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D 19/94 dmr21-20.jpg|White Cry, Rainbow Color Dragon Elemental 20/94 dmr21-21.jpg|Belufare, Time Palace 21/94 dmr21-22.jpg|Wekapipo, Tatu 22/94 dmr21-23.jpg|Lion King's Emblem 23/94 dmr21-24.jpg|Jiin, "Question 3" 24/94 dmr21-25.jpg|T Biuo 25/94 dmr21-26.jpg|Beroringa, Third Seed 26/94 dmr21-27.jpg|Tagaini, Forbidden R 27/94 dmr21-28.jpg|General Briking, Super Deluxe 28/94 dmr21-29.jpg|Dragon Emperor's Emblem 29/94 dmr21-30.jpg|Pegaryan, Spring Thunder Dragon Elemental 30/94 dmr21-31.jpg|Monroe Walk, Light Weapon 31/94 dmr21-32.jpg|P.M.O.M.Y 32/94 dmr21-33.jpg|Shining Near Future City 33/94 dmr21-34.jpg|Gypsy Energy, Knowledge Special Equipment 34/94 dmr21-35.jpg|Walsura S 35/94 dmr21-36.jpg|Universal Shark and Sea 36/94 dmr21-37.jpg|Sazandi, Dark Armor 37/94 dmr21-38.jpg|Stobass K, Hell Brute 38/94 dmr21-39.jpg|Savage, Forbidden U 39/94 dmr21-40.jpg|Overkill Graveyard 40/94 dmr21-41.jpg|Sicilia, Explosive G 41/94 dmr21-42.jpg|Mitetoru, Forbidden U 42/94 dmr21-43.jpg|Chikichiki JET Circuit 43/94 dmr21-44.jpg|Arige, Bronzekind 44/94 dmr21-45.jpg|Elegant Antoinette 45/94 dmr21-46.jpg|Chaka Nguruma 46/94 dmr21-47.jpg|Muscle Rise Up Gym 47/94 dmr21-48.jpg|Sido, Time 3 48/94 dmr21-49.jpg|Spark Charger 49/94 dmr21-50.jpg|Nbaba, Nbibi 50/94 dmr21-51.jpg|Trap Charger 51/94 dmr21-52.jpg|Noron, "Question 2" 52/94 dmr21-53.jpg|Pirates Charger 53/94 dmr21-54.jpg|Tamagineil, Second Seed 54/94 dmr21-55.jpg|Reload Charger 55/94 dmr21-56.jpg|Katsuemon, Blade 3 56/94 dmr21-57.jpg|Buster Charger 57/94 dmr21-58.jpg|Nicholas, Fraternity Dragon Elemental dmr21-59.jpg|O.HA.NA.P 59/94 dmr21-60.jpg|Merkin, Twin Ball 60/94 dmr21-61.jpg|Lerock J 61/94 dmr21-62.jpg|Heaven's Force 62/94 dmr21-63.jpg|Od Isotope, Dragment Symbol 63/94 dmr21-64.jpg|U Nagi 64/94 dmr21-65.jpg|Metal Walsura S 65/94 dmr21-66.jpg|A Zarashi 66/94 dmr21-67.jpg|Gel No.7, Aqua Experimental Body 67/94 dmr21-68.jpg|Rescue Time 68/94 dmr21-69.jpg|Rafflesia, Corrupt Demon Dragon 69/94 dmr21-70.jpg|Overnight's Hitoyamyi 70/94 dmr21-71.jpg|Hook, Dark Armor K 71/94 dmr21-72.jpg|Stero, Forbidden C 72/94 dmr21-73.jpg|Ghost Touch 73/94 dmr21-74.jpg|Mega Hit Dragon 74/94 dmr21-75.jpg|Mega Twin Turbo Dragon 75/94 dmr21-76.jpg|Luciano, Explosive G 76/94 dmr21-77.jpg|Costello, Explosive G 77/94 dmr21-78.jpg|Meteor, Explosive Doctor 78/94 dmr21-79.jpg|Game of Death 79/94 dmr21-80.jpg|Blopress, Blackscalekind 80/94 dmr21-81.jpg|Hyuge Shikki Y, Snow Faerie 81/94 dmr21-82.jpg|Tryon, Rainbow Style 82/94 dmr21-83.jpg|Kitasa Kampa Y, Snow Faerie 83/94 dmr21-84.jpg|Crazy Mandoraker 84/94 dmr21-85.jpg|Border Melon, Watermelon Ball 85/94 dmr21-86.jpg|Doremi Redo, Time 1 86/94 dmr21-87.jpg|Tobu, Bat Style 87/94 dmr21-88.jpg|Damama, Moja 88/94 dmr21-89.jpg|Tech, "Question 1" 89/94 dmr21-90.jpg|Brain Touch 90/94 dmr21-91.jpg|Acme, First Seed 91/94 dmr21-92.jpg|Burgmaru-Kun 92/94 dmr21-93.jpg|India Karecchi 93/94 dmr21-94.jpg|Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind 94/94 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries